fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Illyasviel von Einzbern/@comment-100.8.53.203-20171105200246/@comment-173.206.152.180-20171121033524
Holy crap anon, I can totally see your point. Prisma was literally a light in the abyss of the Nasuverse world. Sometimes, Fate messes wih your emotions too much on a spiritual level. Archer falling into despair after being betrayed by even his ideal and Kiritsugu's tradegy was pure emotional torture to me. After watching UBW and reading Heaven's Feel, I felt like in these main routes the world seems to hate Illya without relent; she never gets a happy ending. UBW and Heaven's Feel particularily made me emotionally drained. Honestly, Prisma is what brought some of those emotions back to me. It's kinda like watching Moliere's plays (I hate the French language but love its authors; is there something wrong with me?): funny, heartfelt, sometimes dark, sometimes lighthearted, but overall something that brings light to the soul. I felt like Prisma was very much like that for me. Oh, and she's Illya. She crept up on me slowly, and I've defintely learned to appreciate her character. Her history, life, and emotional backstory are all tragic, but it gives off a light that I can't seem to forget. She's definitely my waifu in Fate, and she's a symbol of hope and happiness in a universe that sometimes is too dark for normal people to digest without contracting severe depression. Gameplay wise, the reason she's low on the tierlist is because she's a DPS caster and not a general support. Tamamo, Zhuge Kongming (Cause I'm a Chinese person who loves the guy), Merlin, and Hans are high on the tierlist because they are supports and can fit in almost any team comp after taking into account the type of command cards they strengthen. Techincally Zhuge Kongming is sorta general purpose, but that's besides the point. Illya is a DPS caster; someone that nukes the bonkers out of a boss so you don't have to use command seals. Her damage output is actually insane; I got her to Lv 92 after max Ascension and 1 round of Palingenesis and skill levels 5/1/7 and she already hits like a flaming firetruck falling on the enemy's face. In China, we recently had Nerofest, and she carried me through Hassan spam exhibition with her built in guts and heal skill and debuff resistance. Her deck is also kinda clumsy; like Shoujo Fake and Prismantis have mentioned earlier, it would have been awesome if she could have a QAABB deck for NP Buster Brave chains, but they gave her a triple arts deck instead, which is kinda sad. Figures. Compared to Sanzang, I'd say that Illya is rather incomparable to Sanzang. Sanzang is a DPS/Support Caster, with her taunt w/damage mitigation and her third skill, Teachings of Sanzang. (Since I've actually read Journey to the West, I kinda think that a genderbent Sanzang was an...odd choice, but whatever Nasu wants right?) She fits in many team comps and can semi-support, though not as effectively as a dedicated support. Illya is a full DPS Caster: bonkers NP nuke damage, good NP Gen (after Interlude), high survivability, and is also able to solo Goetia singlehandedly. Watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldxB-ZwD1wY Overall, she's not bad. In a game where support Casters are valued beyond belief, I think that she has a good kit for killing assassins, whom I hate because I have legit a full Rider team,and that she;s good because she can take and dish out absurd amounts of punishment. She's certainly no pushover. For Illya, I actually run her with Rama and Waver as a causal team and I run her with Shakespeare as for Rama for full nukage pain. For those who don't have Waver, Leonidas is good too, as he can tank and also buff Buster at a very low cost of QP. Sorry, those were just my two cents. Honestly, I love Illya, and I'm a waifu-orinetated player. I don't care what you others say, I grail my waifus and deal with the fallout later (heh, legit gonna end up with 0 QP).